Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with pink to purple-pink flowers with eyes in combination with medium green foliage and medium to tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,765), which is characterized by pink colored flowers with large purple eyes, dark-green, slightly zoned foliage and moderately compact plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 was the commercial cultivar xe2x80x98Valentinexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,587), having violet-pink, semi-double flowers with white eyes, dark green foliage without or with only very slight zonation, and moderately compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Round, semi-double, bluish-pink flowers with bright red and white markings (eyes);
2. Wide inflorescences on strong peduncles, well above the foliage;
3. Large, medium green leaves with weak zonation;
4. Moderately vigorous growth, and medium to tall, somewhat open plant habit; and
5. Medium (mid season) spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 are the parental varieties xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Valentinexe2x80x99, and the commercial cultivar xe2x80x98Americana Deep Rosexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,383).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 has medium green foliage, in contrast to the dark-green leaves of xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, larger leaves and a taller plant habit.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Valentinexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 has a similar ground color of flowers, with added distinct red eyes, both on upper and lower petals, which xe2x80x98Valentinexe2x80x99 lacks. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 has larger leaves and medium-green foliage color, while xe2x80x98Valentinexe2x80x99 has relatively small, round, and dark-green leaves. In addition, xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 grows more vigorously and develops a taller plant habit.
In comparision to xe2x80x98Americana Deep Rosexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 has a somewhat lighter or less bluish general flower color, RHS 68 A, versus the flower color, RHS 72 C, of xe2x80x98Americana Deep Rosexe2x80x99, and with rose-red to cherry-red eyes, while xe2x80x98Americana Deep Redxe2x80x99 has somewhat deeper, bluish-red markings. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisrobravxe2x80x99 has light green pedicels and more distinct zonation on leaves, while xe2x80x98Americana Deep Rosexe2x80x99 has light red pedicels and no or only very weak zonation. Both varieties grow vigorously, with xe2x80x98American Deep Rosexe2x80x99 developing an even wider plant habit.